The Eternal Life Source/Save the Falling Forest
Here is how the search for the Eternal Life Source begins in Rise of the Portal Masters. So, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends planted the Life Seeds. Wildflower: Isn't this wonderful, Mumfie? Mumfie: It is wonderful, Wildflower. Fluttershy: And beautiful. When the sheep kept coming, Arbo kept sending them away. Arbo: Shoo! Shoo! Shoo, Land creature! Have you no respect for the Sacred Life Seeds? Hugo: See!? I've been saying those sheep are evi. Evil I tell you! Patrick Star: Either that, Or you're just being paranoid, Hugo. Hugo: I am not, Patrick! Those sheep are evil! Patrick Star: Sure they are, Liar. Hugo: I am not a liar! Patrick Star: Liar, Liar, Plants for hire! SpongeBob SquarePants: It's "pants on fire", Patrick. Patrick Star: Well, That's what he is, SpongeBob. Cause he is a liar. Sunset Shimmer: Alright, Both of you stop! Hugo: Sorry, Sunset. Arbo: The seeds we brought back have grown into these wonderful apple bushes. (to one sheep) Shoo! (to everyone else) But these sheep are eating the apples! Could you guys keep the sheep away long enough for the apples to grow? Then, The roots will be strong enough to speak to me. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Fluttershy. Do your stuff. Fluttershy: You got it, SpongeBob. Just as Fluttershy begins her stare at the sheep, They begin to follow her as she leads. Fluttershy: Follow me, Sheep. As the sheep followed Fluttershy, Hugo was amazed just as the apples grew. Hugo: How does she do that!? Arbo: Splendid! The Eternal Life Source is hidden inside of a giant acorn within the Tree of Life. I know where to find it because the seeds tell me things. (sensing the danger) Woah, I feel strange now. The forest is in danger, We must go quickly! Are you guys ready to go quickly now? SpongeBob SquarePants: Are you ready for this, Patrick? Patrick Star: Ready, SpongeBob. Stealth Elf: That goes double for us Skylanders. SpongeBob SquarePants: Lead the way, Arbo. Arbo: Follow me! At last, They went all the way to the Tree of Life. Back with Kaos, He was getting more ticked off. Kaos: An acorn? I knew it! Curse that deceitful tree! They're hiding my acorn! Glumshanks: You have acorns? Kaos: Nonsense, Fool! It's simple. The Eternal Life Source is actually a Giant Acorn, See!? And it's being hidden in our filthy forest! By a band of despicable bar covered betrayers who're obviously out to get me! Glumshanks: The trees? Kaos: Of course the trees, What do you think I'm talking about!? Oh how I hate them! Standing there all day, Looking so innocent, Soaking up sunlight, Plotting and scheming, Just waiting to muddling my plan! Well, Not this time, Glumshanks. Not This Time! Call out my Lumberjack Trolls! Glumshanks: For what, To cut down a few trees? Kaos: No, Not a few tress, You nerd. Cut them all down! I want my acorn! Back with our heroes, They finally reached the Falling Forest. James: Oh no, The trolls are knocking down all of the trees. Arbo: Those terrible trolls are attacking the Great Ancients with teeth machines! Oh, This is the most horrible feeling I have ever had in my brief existence so far. We must stop them from cutting anymore down, Or discovering the Eternal Life Source! Stealth Elf: Don't worry. We'll take care of those trolls. Fluttershy: I'm ready when you are, Wildflower. Wildflower: Okay then, Fluttershy. (to Stealth Elf) Lead the others, Stealth Elf. Stealth Elf: Right! Just as Stealth Elf leads, Zook fires his bazooka at the trolls. Zook: Down you go! Stealth Elf: Now, Stump Smash! Stump Smash: Oh, Yeah! As Stump Smash took out a few trolls, Camo joined in the fight. Camo: Leave some produce for Camo. Then, He grew some exploding watermelons and blew up on a lot of trolls. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, We have to find the Eternal Life Source! Launchpad McQuack: I'm right behind ya, Twi. Scrooge McDuck: I hope we're not too late. Just as they discovered the certain acorn, The Ring of Life was picking up the energy of it's Eternal Source. Wildflower: Whoa. Suddenly, Kaos appeared out of nowhere in spirit. Kaos: (with a deep voice) You again, Foolish heroes and Portal Master Imposters. Wait, Portal Poster! Yes, I like the sound of that. But you are still doomed. Doomed I tell you! You will never possess the Eternal Life Source. Never! You face my powerful, Evil Life Minion. Now, I will laugh while it both Powerfully and Evily ends yours! (laughs evilly) Go on, Get on with it. As the evil minion replica of Zook appeared, Wildflower knew what to do. Wildflower: I know what to do. Zook: Right, Wildflower! At last, Zook started his fight against the evil minion. Zook: Evil minion, You are going down! With one shot of his bazooka, The evil minion was no more. Kaos: (with a deep voice) Okay, Forget the Life Minion. You won't beat this, Because I KAOS summon my unbeatable deadly Life Spell of Death! As Kaos casted a spell, The vines and thorns came out of nowhere. Stealth Elf: Watch out for the vines! Wildflower: I see them! (dodges the vines) Just as everyone dodged the thorns and vines, Kaos was getting more furious. Kaos: (with a deep voice) So, You can dodge a few things you can see. Big Deal! What about things you can't!? With the evil elf appears, Stealth Elf was ready to fight. Stealth Elf: This one is mine. Scrooge McDuck: You can do it, Stealth Elf. As Stealth Elf fought off the evil elf, They cross each other's weapons. Wildflower: Go, Stealth Elf, Go! As Stealth Elf disappeared, She made an ambush and took down the evil elf. Kaos: (with a deep voice) Bah! That's all right, I have something even more evil in mind. More evil and unbeatable than ever before! I summon my totally unbeatable deadly Evil Life Spell of Ultimate Death! Ha! With one cast of the spell, Everyone had to dodge it as best they can. Wildflower: Nice try. Launchpad McQuack: Miss me. As everyone dodged every spell attacks, Kaos was even more ticked off. Kaos: (with a deep voice) What!? You totally beat my Totally Unbeatable Deadly Evil Life Spell of Ultimate Death! (stuts) I mean... Never mind! What? Where? Huh! (growls) How dare you use Blind Luck against me, KAOS! Well, Even if it can't see, You're luck is about to run out! Minion! Just as the evil ent was summoned, Stump Smash knew what to do. Stump Smash: I'm gonna take him down! Wildflower: Go for it, Stump Smash! Stump Smash: I'm going in! And soon, Stump Smash begins his fight against the evil ent. Fluttershy: You can do it! Stump Smash: Right you are, Fluttershy! Finally, Sump Smash defeated the evil ent. Kaos: (with a deep voice) Stupid, Deceitful trees! I hate'em! I Hate'em! Even the Evil Ones! Argh! Obviously, I have slightly underestimated you all. It won't happen again! I call my most powerful and evil Life Spell of all! So powerful, I dare not speak it's name. I summon... Curious, Aren't you? Too Bad! Behold! Just as he casted the spell, Everyone had to dodge it once more. Wildflower: Look out! Camo: In coming! It took sometime, But they finally managed the spell to dodge. Kaos: (with a deep voice) Oh, You have got to be kidding me! Life Minions, All at once! Make these imposters sorry he ever heard the glorious name of KAOS! Attack! As all three evil life minions appeared, Wildflower knew what to do next. Wildflower: I got an idea! You four, Begin your teamwork! Camo: Right away, Wildflower! Stealth Elf: Nice! Stump Smash: It's stumping time! Zook: Time to let them go out with a bang! So, They begin to fight the Evil Life Minions. Wildflower: Stand down, You monsters! It took a long battle, But the Life Skylanders defeated the evil minions. Kaos: (with a deep voice) (yells) Fine! Take the Eternal Life Source! You'll never get to use it! You'd just better watch your back. Cuz I'll be watching it too.... Unleass you're coming twords me, Then I'll be watching your front. Either way, You'll be watched. By Me! Just as Kaos disappeared, Wildflower absorbed the Eternal Life Source inside her Life Ring. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225